ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The guardians (old and new)
The guardians (old and new) The guardians are a group of protectors that guard children from the forces of Pitch and his newly found villainous friends, guardians from across the universe are choosen to be these protectors and defeat the darkness empire. Jack Frost Jack Frost is the guardian of fun and winter, he usually prefers fun more than work and will often go to find fun. His usualy run of finding fun led him to discover a mysterious figure called Dr. Eggman has allied himself with Pitch! Jack tells the other guardians and they soon recruit guardians from all corners of the world, he develops a rivalry with Sonic the hedgehog and forms a crush on Elsa. North North is the guardian of wonder and leader of the guardians, he is known as Santa Claus and St. Nicholas from many people, including Tails and Norman. He is a cheery man with a heart of gold and has a love for children and (oddly) swords. He recruits the other guardians from the other corners of the world and even guardians from other time periods. BunnyMund Bunnymund is the guardian of hope and the last of his kind, he is a ninja/philosphical warrior and Pooka that lives in the birthplace of Spring, he is warrior with his boomerangs and a rival to Jack Frost. He was sent to get the other guardians, including his old friends Sonic the hedgehog and Tails. Tooth Tooth is the guardrian of memories and collects baby teeth and leaves money behind, she uses the teeth to build her castle in southeast asia, she is a kind guardian but somehow over-obsessed about teeth. Sandy Sandman/Sandy is the guardians of dreams and the first ever guardian and he communicates by dreams, he is the friendliest guardian and is friends with every guardian and child, but he forms a rivalry with Shadow the hedgehog, he believes Shadow is evil but sees good in him as well. Elsa Elsa is the queen of Arendelle and the new guardian of winter, she is a kind woman that cares about her kingdom and her people but she fears that her ice powers will cause great harm, Jack Frost soon taught Elsa how to use her powers and she becae greatfull, she is shown to have a crush on Jack. She is the guardian of ice. Hiccup Hiccup is a teenage boy who tamed his dragon Toothless and brought the end to the war between humans and dragons, he is the new guardian of dragons and Jack's closest friend. Merida Merida is a brave and courageous girl that loves adventure and archery, she shares her love of adventure with Sonic and Hiccup, she is the new guardian of adventure. Rapunzel Rapunzel was locked away in tower for most of her life and was rescued by Flynn and she later returned to her kingdom, she is a girl who loves fun and friends, she is the guardian of friendship. Gru Gru was once a villain that planned to steal the moon and wanted anythign for it's return but his adopted daughters turned him into a hero, although he did not want to be a guardian, he was choosen anyway. Much to his dismay, he came face-to-face with his old frenemy MegaMind, he is the guardian of... We are not sure yet. Guy and Eep Both from 10,000 years ago, Guy and Eep are best friends and lovers that were given the duties of guardians by the man on the moon, they soon became friends with everyone but Gru. They are the guardians of creativity. MegaMind Hilarious and Smart, MegaMind gave up on his old life of crime and swore himself to the path of good and being a hero, he met his old frenemy Gru when the guardians came to meet, he is the guardian of humor. The Lorax A retired guardian, The Lorax guards the trees and the wildlife of the forest, he was called back into duty by the man on the moon and met the new guardians. He often causes mischief for people who brings damage to the forest and now creates great mischief to Dr. Eggman after the doctor wants to destroy the planet, he is the guardian of the forest. Mavis The daughter of Dracula and a girl who loves traveling, Mavis was called into being a guardian when she learned about Pitch planning to destroy all monsters and replace them with nigtmares, she is the guardian of love. Norman Norman is a boy who can see and talk to ghost, his gift was also used to stop an angry ghost from wrecking havoc on his home town, he is a timid and shy boy but makes friends with Neil Downe and the guardians, he is the guardian of sight. Coraline Jones Coraline was just a normal girl until she learned about her other mother who treated her with everything a kid would want, until the other mother was revealed to be evil but Coraline's efforts and determination defeated her. Now that Coraline learns that the other mother is back, she is called to join the guardians, she is the guardian of joy. The pirate Captain The pirate captain is a silly captain that cares deeply for his crew and his pet Dodo Polly, he often gets his crew into trouble but somehow ends up getting himself and his crew out of trouble in the end, he is the guardian of the ocean. Sonic the hedgehog Sonic is a 15-year old hyperactive hedgehog and protector of the planet, he is always up for the adventure and runs to the rescue whenever someone is in trouble, he and Tails joins the guadians when he learns that Eggman is planning to rule the world alongside other powerful villains. Miles "Tails" Prower Miles Prower or "Tails" is an 8-year old fox with an IQ of 300, his high intelligence allows him to build gadgets and machines for missions against Eggman, he is Sonic's best friend and little brother. Shadow the hedgehog Shadow is the ultimate life form and arch-rival of Sonic, though not one of the guardians, he was wrapped into the adventure when G.U.N. gave him a mission to find out Eggman's latest scheme. He creates a rivalry with Sandy. Shrek A powerful Ogre with a big heart, Shrek is a kind and gentle monster that cares for others and his friends and family, he can get grumpy at times but his guardianship is challenged when Rumplestiltskin returns and plans to destroy far far away. He is the guadian of strength. Wreck-It Ralph Wreck-It Ralph is the bad guy of his game but a really kind person who fights to protect those he loves, he often confuses the real Sonic with the video game Sonic and the real Eggman with the video game Eggman. He is a powerful man that rivals even Shrek's strength but the two are really good friends, he is the guardian of games. Cathy Smith Cathy is a 700-year old Rhapsodian that takes the form of a 13-year old girl, she is a sweet and fun loving girl and a member of the Monster Buster Club, she meets the guardians and becomes Elsa's closest friend and she sees Elsa as a mother. Jack Sparrow Jack Sparrow is a cocky and arrogant captain that gets himself into trouble more times than he gets himself out of trouble, he is hilarious and finds adventure wherever he finds it. He is the guardian of pirates. Mario The last guardian to join, Mario is the protector of the mushroom kingdom and legendary plumber, he can jump very high and smash bricks with his bare fists. He is a friendly man and a Sonic's friend, he fights whenever necessary and protects those in need and those he loves. Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Disney XD Category:Jetix Category:Monster Buster Club Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Frozen Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Sonic Series Category:Mario Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Despicable Me Category:The Croods Category:Disney Princess Category:ParaNorman Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Dr. Seuss Category:Megamind Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Category:The Pirates! Category:Nintendo Category:Universal Pictures Category:20th Century Fox Category:Marathon Media Category:Focus Features films Category:Sonic